The Hollow
Laws *No violence is permitted in The Hollow, between Kindred or toward mortals. *No feeding without permission from the regent. Places of Interest 'Hire-A-Husband '(Craft (Repairs) 4 Site) The men from Hire-A-Husband can be called for any domestic repair or maintenance issue, from electrical wiring to plumbing, gardening to renovations and improvements. Those seeking a gigalo service will be referred discreetly. The building here is mostly just an office, but they have several decorated vans in a moderately sized parking lot out in the back, and several benches and such in the 'back of house' they use for doing repairs on brought in appliances, and a light machine shop. 'Teagarden Units '(Housing) The Teagarden Units are four villas, each with two bedrooms, a tiny bathroom, and a small kitchen. The lodgings are not expansive, but clean and well maintained. 'The Kingsport Rest Home '(Feeding Ground 3) This well-kept two-story rest home exists for the care and treatment of invalids and senility cases. The facility is privately owned, and most of its residents come from middle- and upper-class families. At any given time, there are as many as twenty-two residents maintained within the home. 'Kingsmouth Children's Museum '(Academics/Science 2 Site) This three-story museum has a heavily interactive focus, and despite its name receives as many adult visitors as children. Visitors can walk through a giant model of a human heart, unearth 'hidden' fossils, go video go-karting at various levels of intoxication and sleepiness, and talk to actors portraying notable historical figures. The top floor is a panoramic cinema dome, which has astronomy shows three times a day. A second, smaller theatre is on the second floor, and has forty-minute shows on the hour, every hour, between 10am and 4pm. These usually have a scientific or literary focus, and the museum's pride is a working Tesla coil kept in an ten-by-ten foot Faraday cage. 'St. Erasmus Maritime Museum '(Academics 4 (Ships and History of Ships) Site) This tottering old mansion harbors an impressive collection of maritime memorabilia dating back through the seventeenth century: paintings, ship models, native jewelry, and statuettes, along with maps, ships' compasses and other navigational instruments. Aging bundles of ships registries, customs records and cargo manifests have yet to be sorted. Staffed by volunteer labor, entry is by donation. The place is usually deserted. 'Veidt Apartments '(Housing 3+) This three-story brick building has fourteen apartments, four on each of the upper floors and two in the basement. These are quality apartments, but lacking the space to be truly high-end. It does have an activity room, pool, and gym however. Each apartment has three bedrooms. 'Islamic Community Center '(Location) Technically a massala rather than a mosque, the Islamic Community Center is a place of worship for those of the Muslim faith. Perhaps due to the frequently-hostile reception anything Arabic receives these days, the building is entirely nondescript, with no overtly religious markings visible from the outside. 'Remnants '(Really Nice Location) This quaint little shop is nestled on the bank of Blake's Creek. An antique-styled sign swings above the door, and the interior is a temple to the beauty that can be created by human hands. Model ships in bottles; scrimshaw sculptures and jewelry; figurines and statues, vases, pots, bowls in crystal, ceramic, and wood; these are just some of the locally-made crafts available here. Anyone searching for a gift or a souvenier that isn't of the kitsch touristy variety will inevitably find themselves directed toward Remnant's. Away from any normal thoroughfare, it is very unusual for customers to find themselves here accidentally. Category:The Hollow Category:Kingsport Category:Locations Category:West Side Category:Academics sites Category:Science sites Category:Feeding Grounds Category:Craft sites